


I'm so proud of you, I love you.

by ghostlyghouls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), also its not mentioned but matt n shiro r trans too, shes a trans girl, whichi guess u could guess by the broganes/holt sibs gc name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyghouls/pseuds/ghostlyghouls
Summary: They had been dating for three months now, him and Hunk, and it was good- no, great, and Keith knew Hunk was an amazing person, probably one of the best people in the world. But that didn’t stop Keith from worrying about coming out to him. He wanted to come out to him, he wanted his wonderful boyfriend to know. Keith was proud of being a trans boy. He was just scared.But why?





	I'm so proud of you, I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> me ??? making a fic that keith coming out how i came out to my mum ?????? more likely than u think !  
> once again, im a terrible title maker lmao 
> 
> im @starryklunk on tumblr

They had been dating for three months now, him and Hunk, and it was good- no, great, and Keith knew Hunk was an amazing person, probably one of the best people in the world. But that didn’t stop Keith from worrying about coming out to him. He wanted to come out to him, he wanted his wonderful boyfriend to know. Keith was proud of being a trans boy. He was just scared.

But why?

Hunk was an amazing person, who was hardly ever mean to the people he cares about, and open-minded. When Pidge came out as a trans girl, Hunk gave her a big hug, told her he loved her and was very proud of her then said “I adore my best friend, Katie ‘Pidge’ Holt, she’s a rad girl,” and baked cookies with her. When Lance came out as pan, Hunk gave him a huge hug, said he loved him and was proud of him, and baked a cake with him while talking about Lance’s crushes.

So why was he so afraid? Was he overthinking? But, what if… No, Hunk would never be mean to him, even if he was weirded out by him now. What if- No, he needs to stop overthinking and call Pidge, she was good at analysing.

Standing up, he went over and picked up his phone which was over by the sofa where he left it. He was sweating, fingers hovering over Pidge’s contact and then put it down. He groaned. Why was this so hard to do? He was out to Pidge, why was his heart beating so fast? He got some water and texted Pidge anyway.

 

        **_Keith - > Pidge _**

**Keith** : hey pidge, are u free ??

**Pidge** : ya, whats up ?

**Keith** : im thinking abt telling hunk im trans, n i kno hes gonna b great !! but im still super scared abt it ??

**Pidge** : KEITH !!!!!!!!

**Pidge** : KEITH !!!!!!!

**Keith** : im,,,, right here pidge,,, I didn’t leave my phone in the 4 seconds it took u to reply

**Pidge** : KEITH IM SO PROUD + HAPPY FOR U

**Pidge** : I KNO U CAN DO THIS !!! AND I KNO HES GONNA LOV U THE SAME AND B PROUD OF U TOO, I LOV U

**Pidge** : u need any help ????

**Keith** : aaaaaaaa !!!! ilu2 pidge !!!  thanks,

**Keith** : yeah !! idk what to say

**Keith** : like, I remember what I said to u, dad, shiro, matt, n ur parents, but im still like :// idk

**Pidge** : dude no I get u !! its hard, n ur scared even tho u don’t hav to b

**Pidge** : do u wanna like, go the cliché way ??? or just b plain n simple ?

**Keith** : hm

**Pidge** : …… keith its been 5 minutes of u typing

**Keith** :  ndfkbgjfb yEAH I JUST. IDK

**Pidge** : its alright dude

**Pidge** : what feels right ??

**Pidge** : u told me “im a trans boy” I kno for matt n my parents u did the same idk what u did for shiro n ur dads

**Keith** : Uhhhh I did the long talk but it was p much only bc I kept crying lmao

**Pidge** : dnjdjndjndjnd omg

**Pidge** : ilu

**Keith** : ilu2

**Pidge** : so, hows abt we try both, type out what u’d say both ways

**Keith** : alright,

**Keith** : short: hey hunk, so, ive been meaning to tell u smth, uh, im a trans boy, [insert his reaction here]

**Keith** : and, uh, idk rlly,,,, how to do the long one actually I,,,,,,,, ://

**Pidge** : guess we’ll do the short one ?

**Keith** : yeah

**Pidge** : wanna come over n talk while playing games ??

**Keith** : im omw

 

He got up off the sofa, putting on socks and shoes, and leaving for Pidge’s. The cool breeze hitting his face, making the sweat on his forehead make him colder. Knocking on the door, Colleen answered and smiled.

“Hey sweetie, come on in,” she opened the door wide enough to let him walk in. “You want anything?” She patted down some of Keith’s hair that was sticking up and smiled at him.

Just as Keith was about to answer, Pidge came running down the stairs.

“Hey Keith! Hey mum, can me and Keith have some crisps please?”

“Yeah, just not too many, okay?”

“Okay!”

Pidge grabbed Keith’s wrist, tugging him slightly towards the kitchen. She rummaged around the cupboard and pulled out some crisps, chucking one to Keith. They went upstairs and set up the playstation.

“Overwatch?”

“Yeah, you updated it?”

“Of course.” She grinned, putting the disk in.

Leaning back on the bed against the pillows, Keith relaxed. The Overwatch theme filled the room, and he felt the bed dip where Pidge sat herself down, controller in hand. Pushing her glasses up her nose, she silently offered him the controller and he shook his head. He didn’t mind playing second. She nodded, shuffling back on the bed closer to Keith by the backboard of the bed. Hitting the ‘x’ button on the 6v6 mode in arcade.

“Wanna talk right now, or…?” She trailer off.

“Mmh,” he stared at the character select screen, Pidge picked Sombra, and continued into a skirmish while waiting for a game.

She looked over at him, frowning. Just as she was about to say something, he spoke.

“Two games, then we do?”

“Yeah, sure.”

When she got into a game, it was defence on the capture the point mode. Pidge’s game went like this: Invisibility cloak to run faster out for a few seconds, get to a health pack near the point, and hack it. Start shooting the other team when she sees them, hacks another health pack near the point. Kill a few of the other team’s members, stand on the point again. Whenever she died, she grumbled and huffed. In the end, her team won but she didn’t get play of the game. Got four votes though.

She passed the controller to Keith, and opened a bag of crisps. Keith picked Reaper and Pidge stifled a laugh, and Keith glared at her. This time it went straight into a game of attack on the escort the payload mode. His game went like this: Run out, shoot the enemy team, use his wraith form to get around to the payload, shoot more enemies. The payload was at the halfway point, him and his team kept getting killed, but they managed to get to the quarter way point and hit overtime. In the end his team lost, but Keith of play of the game which showed him using his ultimate and killing four of the enemy team.

They got a loot box for a third win, (Pidge must’ve played and won a game earlier today) and opened it. They got money, a duplicate, a Mei sticker, and a Sombra skin.

“Damn, you got me a Sombra skin!? Heck yes!” She was jumping up and down as best as she could while sitting crossed legged on her bed, making Keith wobble. She equipped it, and existed back to the home screen.

She turned to him, passing the bag of crisps, “wanna talk now?”

“Yeah. I… don’t know where to start.”

“That’s fine, take your time.”

He twiddled with his fingers. “It’s just, what if he doesn’t like me the way he does right now, once he knows. Like, I know he’ll still love me, but what if… Ugh. This is dumb, I know he wouldn’t. Why am I thinking this?” He whined.

“You’re _overthinking_ , Keith.” She rubbed his back slowly.

“Oh jeez, would’ve _never_ of guessed.”

“Cut it. Anyway, I’m sure Hunk will still love you the way he does now, Keith.”

He opened his mouth, then closed it. Then rested his head on her shoulder and huffed. Pidge patted his head softly.

“Take your time, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

 

        ** _Lance - > Those Funky Lads, Gals, and Pals      _**

**Lance** : nyall

**Lance** :  anyone seen keefers i gotta show him smth but hes not awnsering my txts >:/

**Pidge** : awnsering

**Allura** : awnsering

**Hunk** : awnsering

**Shiro** : awnsering

**Coran** : I don’t know, son, maybe hes doing homework?

**Lance** : see, coran, this is why ur my fave <333

**Coran** : thank you, my boy, I hope you find him soon

**Shiro** : im at work right now, so idk

**Pidge** : anyway hes over at mine, hes asleep rn tho

**Lance** : pinch him

**Hunk** : no !!!! don’t do that he hardly sleeps

**Allura** : whats so important to wake him up for

**Lance** : fire emblem  >:)

**Allura** : damn,,,, lance, ur right, pinch him pidge

**Allura** : also lance,,, gimme that sweet fe content :)))

**Lance** : I was gonna send him “fe:fates - all males confessions” but ill send u the girl vers yeah ?

**Allura** : HECK YES

**Allura** : THIS IS THE TRU SOLIDARITY BETWEEN WLW N MLM

**Lance** : BFKJSBSKDBS

**Keith** : I HATE U LANCE

**Pidge** : I pinched him

**Allura** : LMAO

**Lance** : check ur pms ://

**Hunk** : bdjbjdjbd piDGE

**Pidge** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Keith** : lance,,,, I forgive u for telling pidge to pinch me,,, goSH IM SO GAY

 

Safe. That’s how he felt right now in Hunk’s arms. They’re sitting on the sofa cuddling, Keith’s arms loosely wrapped around Hunk’s neck, and Hunk’s wrapped around Keith’s waist. They was lying there in comfortable silence, only the traffic below being heard.

That was until Keith’s stomach grumbled.

“Ugh.” Keith moaned but made no move to get up.

“You gonna get up and eat?”

“Pshhhhhhhhh, no, I’m comfy,” Keith said a little sleepily, hugging Hunk closer and nuzzling his nose into his neck. Hunk pushed him gently.

“C’mon. Eat.”

“Noooooo.” He snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

“Yeeeesssssss.” Hunk replied sitting up, Keith coming up with him because he gripped his arms tighter around Hunk. Keith groaned and kissed Hunk’s cheek.

“No.” He pouted.

Hunk stood up, Keith still hanging on, and walked over to the kitchen. He started making sandwiches for both of them while Keith was still persistent on hanging on, his feet dragging on the floor. Eventually he stood up properly and finished making his sandwich that Hunk started.

Sandwiches made, they was sitting down and eating in the comfortable silence until they finished eating and Keith nudged Hunk with his foot. Hunk turned to him and started to ask what was up, but Keith cut him off by kissing him and snuggling up to him again.

Hunk didn’t mind though.

 

      **_Keith - > a cursed trans family_**

**Keith** : im so ?  ??????????? dhjlfhjldgndb

**Shiro** : its been 5 minutes since u wrote that, should I be worried

**Pidge** : probably not

**Keith** : im gonna do it !!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Keith** : im gonna !!!

**Pidge** : !!!!!!!!!!! IM SO PROUD OF U

**Shiro** : again…. Whats happening????

**Keith** : im telling hunk im trans nfdnjkfd

**Shiro** : KEITH

**Shiro** : KEIT !h!!! IM SO PROUD IF U !!

**Keith** : jdfhjdsbBJDBSF THANKS SHIRP

**Pidge** : SHIRP

**Matt** : SHIRP

**Shiro** : SHIRP

**Keith** : I hate u all  ? ??????? sm wow

**Matt** : ANYWAY KEITH IM PROUD OF U, UR DOING GR8

**Keith** : THANKS GUYS IM GONNA SNEND THE TXT

**Pidge** : <3333

 

       **_Keith - > Hunk <3_**

**Keith** : oh hey babe when do u finish class again ???

**Keith** : im a trans boy

**Keith** : r u going shops ??? want me to pick u up :0 ??

 

**_Keith: - > a cursed trans family_ **

_Keith sent a screenshot_

**Keith** : BFJKGJBFHEFJVV F VSAFEHAWVFX DDVSN HSDVN

**Pidge** : OMG

**Pidge** : I LOVE U

**Pidge** : IM V PROUD OF U

**Shiro** : !!!!!!!!!!! keith im super proud of u

**Matt** : omg keith,,,,, im rlly proud of u tho !!!!

**Keith** : pidhe,,,

**Keith** : pihde

**Keith** : wh

**Pidge** : ya ???

**Keith** : what time does he finish ??

**Pidge** : in like 30 minutes

**Keith** : im suffering,

 

Roughly rubbing his eyes, Hunk walked out of class tired. He walked Lance to his next class and then they parted ways. About halfway down the road from leaving school, he decided to look at his phone because he felt it vibrate in his pocket in class, so he unlocked it while waiting for the bus.

His notifications where mostly of Pidge spamming the group chat that was Pidge, Lance, and him. Allura and Lance had a huge conversation in the group chat with everyone, must’ve been the class before lunch, when Lance had suspiciously put his head on the edge of the table and didn’t sit up until five minutes left of the class. He was surprised the teacher didn’t catch him. Then Keith had texted him. He smiled.

He clicked on Keith’s messages first because it was sent directly to him, not a group chat. Also it was most probably the shortest one to read. His eyes widened a little bit upon reading the text.

 

**_Hunk - > Keith <3 _ **

**Keith** : oh hey babe when do u finish class again ???

**Keith** : im a trans boy

**Keith** : r u going shops ??? want me to pick u up :0 ??

**Hunk** : BABE !!! I LOVE U

**Hunk** : im so proud of u for telling me, i love u v v  much

**Hunk** : when i get home u wanna do anything ??? im gonna bake u ur favourite cookies

**Hunk** : I lov u sm ok !!! im so happy n proud of u !!! <33333333

 

**_Keith - > a cursed trans family_ **

**Keith** : HE TEXTED BACK IM

**Keith** : IM CRYIKNG ? ??

**Keith** : GOSH HES SUCH A GOOD

**Pidge** : IKR

**Shiro** : keiht you haven’t texted him back have u ??

**Keith** : keiht

**Matt** : keiht

**Pidge** : keiht

**Shiro** : SHUT

**Shiro** : anyway ?? text him ???? fool

**Keith** : I AM

  

      **_Keith - > Hunk <3 _**

**Keith** : bjksdbgvjf I LOVE U

**Keith** : hhuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh how long til ur back ??

**Hunk** : I love u 2 !!!!!!!!

**Hunk** : ahh abt 5 minutes now ??

**Keith** : alright <3

**Hunk** : <3

 

When Hunk got home (well, to Allura and Coran’s place, where they all mostly hung out) he hugged Keith and didn’t let go for five minutes. They were both sitting there, in each other’s embrace, content. They kissed a few times, and mumbled ‘I love you’s.

“Mmmm… wanna make those cookies?” Hunk asked, pulling away from the long kiss and Keith whined as he tried to kiss him again. Hunk laughed.

“I _am_ hungry…”

So they got out all the equipment and ingredients and started baking, with the occasional flour thrown at each other, everything went well and the cookies were delicious.


End file.
